


From Here On Out

by Cion



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Dark, M/M, Manga & Anime, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cion/pseuds/Cion
Summary: As the battle in Toshima is about to come to an end, how will things end up between Akira & Shiki?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction will continue from where the manga left off, which has been on hiatus for years.  
> Inspiration and original characters, setting, pictures, etc. comes from Nitro+CHiRAL.  
> Akira is caught in the cross fire between Rin and Shiki's battle inside the arena.  
> Feeling betrayed and different feelings clouding his mind, maybe pursuing both of them wasn't the best idea?  
> 

 

  
Akira felt his throat being squeezed by one simple hand that had lifted him off from the ground, holding his whole body up in the air. It felt as if his windpipe would be crushed in any minute now by those fingers that dug into his skin. A feeling that wasn't all too unfamiliar. Akira clawed at the hands which held him above the ground, desperate to get free from the grip. Even if his eyes where squeezed shut, he could feel those red crimson eyes staring back at him.

 _Shiki was actually going to kill him this time._ That thought appeared in Akira's head as he felt the suffocation of that strong hand that was currently choking him, being unable to grasp for that simple air he so desperately sought.

 _.... And yet, maybe it was for the best if he simply died this time, once and for all._ Flashes of images quickly appeared in his mind. From the start when Akira had entered this game of death with the mission to bring down a drug king going by the name of Il-re. This in order to prevent himself getting a life sentence for a murder he didn't commit.

His childhood friend Keisuke had followed him here for the sake of friendship, only to end up taking the drug line. This resulted in himbecoming a maniac just like most of the other contestants here relying on that drug. For that he got power and eventually had to pay the price, ending up getting himself killed. That happened right after he had gotten some of Akira's blood in his mouth after crazily biting him in the neck. Akira thought it might just be himself who had caused the death of his friend.

Rin appeared, a contestant that seemed decent enough. Akira eventually became sort of friends with this blonde guy as he supported them with information and kindness since the beginning. Then time came when Rin eventually appeared by Akira who laid beside Keisuke's dead corpse. With a smile on his face, Rin took the tags from both of them in order to challenge Il-re. With a smirk on his face, it was as if Rin had played them both from the start.

Then Shiki decided to appear in front of him, the most feared man who sliced down other participants without batting an eye. Except for Akira, which he suddenly decided to claim. Akira got physically and mentally abused by that man, beginning to develop a sick stockholm syndrome for him. As if it couldn't get anything better from here? Emma eventually called Akira, claiming that the very man who had held him capture was actually Il-re himself.

Last but not least, Akira got the opportunity to flee from the grasp Shiki had been having around him. That man suddenly decided to no longer lock the door inside the room he was held prisoner in. The worst thing was; Akira wasn't sure if he wanted to escape. Having gone through all of this since the start, something snapped inside of him. Akira needed to repay them in his own way. 

Though, Akira had no idea why he would go to such length as to willingly pursue them. There was no denying that he loathed both Rin and Shiki. All he knew was that his feelings had been in fight with each other for a while now. So the only conclusion he could come up with was: _Even if he much likely would fail, at least he would have tried to end both of their lives._ That was the reason he believed in. 

It appeared as just as he had imagined when he first entered the arena. Shiki's long katana clashed against Rin's blades in a rapid speed. Both of them looking at each other as if they both had waited for this moment, expressions yielding each other's deaths. They were distracted enough not to notice Akira at first, before he himself as well charged at both of them with his knife, joining in on the fight.  _Because why not? He had already lost everything._

Seeing an opening, Akira had taken his chance and begun with a charge at Shiki whom had been busy with Rin all the time. Though it was a little too late as Shiki had managed to throw away Rin at the concrete floor, a cracking sound followed. There was a strong difference in strength to begin with, so it wasn't surprising if Rin was already dead. Not being occupied any longer, Shiki quickly turned around when hearing that Akira was going for him. Shiki managed to get a hold of his throat, making Akira to drop his knife. That was how he had ended up in his current situation.

All memories from this place quickly passed by Akira's mind, making himself to almost laugh inside. _This was pathetic how his life had become this pathetic._ It felt as his skin had been flayed from his body, stripping away any reason and pride that he had left. To die suddenly felt like something bittersweet coming his way as he felt Shiki's grip tighten around his throat.

''Ugh..'' Still, Akira's throat were grasping for whatever small amount of air there could be left. Even if his mind had almost given up, his body was still fighting.

Suddenly the whole arena began to vibrate, followed by a loud noise that seemed to be coming from above them. The sound of breaking, something that was about to detach itself. Akira's eyes being shut the very moment Shiki had lifted him up, had now opened to get a better look at what was happening above them.

A big concrete block of the ceiling begun to show cracks that got bigger and wider. At any second now, it would eventually detach and make it's way down to crush both of them. All of the sudden, Akira manage to get his breath back as his body was dropped down to the concrete floor beneath him. He was no longer being held in Shiki's grip. Akira wasn't quick enough to comprehend what to do next as he was standing on his knee, desperately grasping for air. His instincts told him to both breath carefully and to run away. _As if he wasn't able to afford both._  Looking up once more, Akira's body was left frozen in place. The piece of concrete ceiling had finally come to a loose and was now making it's way down at him. _Yes, maybe this would be his bittersweet ending._

''Tch'' A familiar voice spat out all of the suddenly. The moment before he was going to get crushed because of his body being paralyzed, Akira suddenly felt lightweight as his feet no longer touched the concrete floor.

He felt that his head got pushed against something soft, along with something grabbing around his waist. For a moment, it felt as if the wind had carried him away before he came to realize what just happened. His body had been carried away, from what felt like inches close to his own death. But this wasn't because of himself being able to get away. Then, the whole arena shook more than ever because of the impact that followed. Akira could hear loudly how the ceiling hit the floor, making a huge crashing sound. 

A sudden shiver ran down Akira's spine after the loud sound and vibrate from the crash. He couldn't see anything as his face was still pressed against something soft, blocking his whole view. The smell of dust from the crash already lingered in the air. It wasn't until now that Akira could clearly comprehend that two arms were wrapped around him. Though, now he was even closer to the soft feeling. Something had cupped his head even closer to what seemed like fabric. Suddenly, Akira got the weird feeling that he might have gotten shielded.

Then silence followed. The crash was over and Akira had survived. Coming to his senses, he slowly pulled away his head to look up to the person who might've just had saved his life. Red crimson eyes stared back down at him.

_Shiki..._


	2. Chapter 2

Shiki had always handled his targets with ease, so it was no surprise that Akira was as light as a feather when lifteing him up from the ground. Shiki's strength alone made it easy to for him to slice down people like they were some kind of vegetables. Though right now, he had been a little out of his mind when his hand had found it's way around Akira's neck. It was not intentonal, more a reaction when that young man had suddenly rushed at him with his dagger. His temper had just shifted from Rin to Akira. 

It was clearly that he had taken his chance of trying to shed Shiki's blood, presumably with the thought of killing him. As he himself were a strong fighter, that act alone from Akira was utterly futile. Shiki felt an anger inside of him because of Akira's sudden appearance and attempt of attacking him. But inside, there was another reason for Shiki's change of mood. The real reason as to why he suddenly felt angry was that he couldn't approve that his young man had come after him. 

Even if Shiki had been releasing him from his captivity, Akira dared to come here and challenge his mood once more. He was willingly to let this one and only man go without slicing him up. Truthfully, Akira was the only person he had spared because there was something in those eyes which made him intrigued. This man was like no one he had encountered before and because of this, Shiki had been unable to end the young mans life. But now, anger clouded Shiki's mind as his hand was squeezing around Akira's neck, ready to strangle the life out of him.

It wasn't until he could notice that the ceiling was giving off above them that Shiki got his senses back, coming back to reality. His gaze shifted to see the desperation on Akira's face expression as he was struggling from the grip, trying to get some air. Seeing this, Shiki unconsciously loosened the grip around his neck which made Akira to fall down to the floor. A thud followed as his body landed on the concrete floor and at the same time, the ceiling was about to come to a loose. Because of this, Shiki backed away in survival instinct, as not to get crushed for the incoming concrete that was about to fall down. Suddenly becoming a spectator, he just stood still in place, waiting for Akira to lunge at him with his dagger once more. 

But, what surprised him was that Akira was still on the same spot, one knee supporting himself on the floor. From experience in their earlier encounters, that young man would already be going at him. Though, that were not the case right now. Only mere seconds passed, Shiki came to realize that the young man must be overwhelmed because of suddenly being able to breath properly again. From where Shikistood, he could clearly see that Akira was panting, eyes focused on the floor. Suddenly, the whole arena shook and taking a quick glance upwards, Shiki could see that the ceiling had dispatched itself and was making it's way down. 

''Tch'' Shiki felt a sudden irritation build up inside of him seeing Akira only glancing up on what was about to crush him, still not moving an inch from where he was kneeling.

There was an sudden alarming feeling inside of him and Shiki quickly moved towards Akira because of feeling the need to make sure that Akira wouldn't get crushed. Something in his head had just told him that this was a hurry and had to be done with quickly. Shiki couldn't understand why he had let himself bother so much about it as he had recently tried to strangle Akira. Let alone, what a foolish act this was of putting himself into such danger because of this young man. Yet, he couldn't afford to ignore this.

Reaching out his arm, it found it's way to get a hold around Akira's waist, making him to stand up. Though, it seemed like he was still struggling with his breathing, not taking notice of Shiki's appearance. Steadying the right foot, Shiki managed to get that extra power when his foot pushed away from the floor. His grip around Akira tightened as they were closing in at one of the corners of the arena. Akira's body suddenly felt a little heavier, slipping away from the grip. As a reaction, Shiki pushed him up close to his chest as he managed to take them further away inside the arena

Then, there it was. A loud bang from the impact of the ceiling hitting the ground, was heard. Without thinking, the other hand of Shiki got a hold at the back of the young man's head, pushing him closer to his chest. The whole place together with the ground beneath them to shook aggressively. Shiki's body was pressed against Akira, making sure that he was still shielding the young man.

_Safe._ Shiki himself couldn't understand all these sudden feelings. This was abnormal for himself as he can't remember the last time he bothered about another person. Right now, it all felt so strange and unfamiliar. Shiki had always believed that emotions was nothing more than a hindrance in life. The majority of people he met through his life was only bringing him disgust and loathing. Though it all might've changed since encountering Akira for the first time. It was indeed something different with this person. Though, Shiki didn't know what to think right now. 

Yet, deep down, Shiki knew why he had just saved him. Akira's life was too precious to waste. From the very beginning, those eyes had always looked right back into his own instead of adverting them in fear. Not once did this man's glare change into total cowardliness nor crazyness. Those eyes of his, was indeed pure. There was no intention of Akira to give in and he wasn't afraid of him. This all amused Shiki to the point of wanting more from him.  _But the question was; how far could this really go?_  

A strong smell of dust lingered through the air, clouding the arena in a thick fog. Looking down, Shiki could see that Akira just now had opened his eyes and was looking up back at him. Akira's head was still pushed up against his chest, Shiki's palm resting at the back of the young mans head. Shiki didn't care to let go off him, like time was currently standing still. Their gazes met once more and then the silence between them was there.

Was it Akira's imagination or did he actually see a hint of something else in those red crimson eyes staring back at him? Shiki was barely squinting his eyes when looking at him, showing no signs of adverting his stare. It was very unusual as Shiki's eyes never failed to show of it's cold demeanor everytime he had stumbled upon him in Toshima. What more, why was Shiki even holding him like this? They were horribly close to each other in this current position. Even though that something different this time, anger and frustration had begun building up inside of Akira.

One of Akira's hands clenched into a fist and before knowing it himself, he hit Shiki against the chest. It was merely harmless and rather slow as his whole body still felt weak from barely getting his regular breathing back.

''Wh...why did you...'' Akira couldn't finish his sentence as he grit his teeth. It was as if his whole self was being devoured by those piercing eyes that stared back down at him. As expected, Shiki didn't give a reply to the mumbling words.

The last person Akira wanted to be close to right now was this man. Once again, Shiki had avoided to kill him off. What was more frustrating was that he could never tell what was going on inside this mans head. Which made this to feel even more confusing right now. 

''Once more you desperately seek your own death'' Akira got surprised by Shiki's cold words.

Akira could remember him saying that sentence back when Shiki had stumbled upon him and Keisuke's dead body. At that moment, he had actually given up to continue living. That time, he had told Shiki that he could've just killed him right then and there. _So, was he actually trying to get himself killed by purpose this time too?_

Akira could then see Shiki's face expression to change to that of a irritated one. Suddenly, he felt his butt touching the ground as Shiki had let go of him, which made him to bump down on the cold floor. Looking up, Shiki had suddenly turned around. Only facing his back, Akira wondered what were to happen next.

Just a second went by before Akira once more could hear the clashing sound of metal meeting metal. This startled Akira a little where he was sitting. The surroundings were a little harder to make out this time as dust was still lingering throughout the arena. Eventually, it became clear to him what was currently unfolding in front of him.

_Rin!?_ In front of Shiki stood the familiar blonde guy which had recently laid lifeless on the floor. He felt very surprised seeing him, because the thought of him being dead seemed more likely. Akira could see Shiki's strong hand readying his katana in hand. Desperately looking around, Akira noticed that he no longer had his dagger by his side. With the currently situation going on, he figured it would be for the best to retrieve it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Akira was still sitting on the ground, eyeing both of them. Rin gave an angry look at his direction just before launching his attack at Shiki. These two was once again at each other's throats the moment their weapons clashed and a high sound of metal meeting metal cut in the air. Shiki was easily able to push off Rin's attack with his katana, making the smaller figure to stumble backwards. Then, the black clad man charged towards him. Shaking his head, Akira finally stood himself up and eyed the area after his missing dagger.

At the moment, the other two were busy with attacking each other and didn't bother to bat an eye at Akira's direction. Taking the chance, Akira spurted towards the center of the arena, which were now covered in concrete blocks because of the ceiling recently crashing down. Getting there, his eyes searched for the dagger. It must've been around here because he had dropped it the moment Shiki had lifted him off the ground. At first glance, it seemed impossible to find as it must be buried beneath all the concrete. Though, Akira started to dug through the smaller pieces which had no weight them. In a fast pace, he worked over to remove what pieces his body was able to endure. Working his way to the left, the glimpse of a shining metal caught his eye. There his dagger laid on the ground beside all the concrete pieces.

Akira picked up his dagger, unsheathing it from the scabbard which were covered in dust. His weapon barely made it as had only been centimeters away from getting destroyed. Sighing out in and feeling relieved, Akira shifted his eyes back to look at the others direction. It was easy to see that Shiki was the one superior as he kept pushing Rin back all the time. Both of them seemed occupied enough as they kept going for each other without a break. Right now, this could be an opportunity for Akira to strike. At least try, because he had nothing more to loose.   

Gripping his hand tight around the dagger, Akira ran towards their direction with anger clouding his mind. Loathing both of them just as much, it didn't matter whom would received the taste of his weapon. Getting near them, it made Akira surprised to see that Rin came to noticed him. Rin intentionally distanced himself from Shiki, whom also seemed to notice another presence coming their way. It didn't matter to Akira that his approach wasn't unnotice because his goal was to at least try to shed their blood. Though, he was too into the thought because what happened next made Akira unable to react. Shiki had turned around to his direction and suddenly, something hard had hit his abdomen.

A searing pain followed directly. By the hard impact, Akira's body stumbled backwards and eventually lost it's balance, ending up with Akira landing on the butt. Looking up to glare at Shiki who recently kicked him in the stomach, he could see the displeasure in Shiki's eyes. Akira gritted his teeth in response and was about to find a way to fight back but got interrupted as a long sharp item met his view.

''Stay out of this'' Shiki's voice came out as if it were filled with anger.  

Shiki pointed the tip of the katana right back at Akira, who felt dumbfounded as he just stood there, looking right back into his eyes. One move and the sharp tip would penetrate his eyeball. It only lasted for a moment but Shiki's red crimson eyes showed that this was a warning. Akira couldn't tell why his body was frozen in place. It was almost as if those eyes had put him under a spell because he didn't move the second Shiki turned around and charged another attack at Rin. Akira's distance with them became distant once more and then something suddenly vibrated in the pocket of his jacket. Getting his senses back, he picked up the phone which had always been with him and answered the incoming call.

''Hello, Akira?'' It was a familiar female voice.

''Emma!?'' He answered, feeling a bit surprised to hear her calling.

''Are you still being held of Il-re... I mean Shiki?'' There was an electronic disturbance, barely making Akira able to hear what she was saying.

The last time they had talked over phone with each other was the day before escaping from the apartment Shiki had been holding him at. That's also when Emma had claimed that this very man now in front of him, was actually the drug king Il-re. To be honest, Akira wasn't sure if he was able to believe it. From the vibes he got from Shiki, a drug king wasn't one of them. At the same time, that claim could very likely be true. If that were the case, Emma simply could've told Akira whom his target was. After all, she was the reason for him to sign up for this game of death. Regardless, how could Emma know the identification of Il-re when no one else knew?

''No, but I'm currently...'' Akira was suddenly interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

''I'm arriving in Toshima tomorrow and I'm going to pick you up'' Emma said in a harsh tone.

Pick him up? Why? The deal from the start was to join this battle and end Il-re. That had been the only option for Akira because otherwise he would've faced prison for a murder that he hadn't committed. This all had been brought upon him because of Emma. 

''Why? I haven't completed the task you gave to me'' He pressed the phone closer to his ear.

''Your name is cleared, don't bother about the mission anymore. Moreover, soldiers are preparing to come there and clear everything. Be it humans or what life there is left'' Emma suddenly said, making Akira to feel a little surprised. 

He was about to ask to why they would come here and why his name was suddenly cleared, but wasn't able to speak up since she continued right away. 

''Find shelter and stay safe. I will call you tomorrow and we can decide on a location. Do you understand?'' Emma's voice turned from casual to demanding in a matter of seconds. 

''Ah, I've got it...'' Akira simply answered back, a slight sigh escaping his lips. 

Right away, the call ended. It was as if Emma simply wanted his approval from the very start. In any case, it suddenly felt like this situation had taken a complete turn. For the better, he thought. So now, there might've been some hope left for him. There was no denying that Akira had acted out like his life didn't matter anymore because it had felt like everything was lost. Deep inside, he was glad that Emma had called him. There was now a possibility for him to return home and continue his ordinary life. Or, this could've sounded too good to be true. 

Either way, Akira was willing to take the risk because he couldn't actually stand the thought of rotting away here in Toshima if he were to survive. Only now did he glance over to get a more proper look on what was happening between Shiki and Rin. What he came to see next, made his eyes to widen. What caught his attention was the long blade of a katana, now pierced through Rin's chest. It felt like time currently stood still, as Shiki didn't withdrew his blade from the other's body. The black clad man simply stared back at Rin while saying something. From where he was standing, Akira wasn't able to hear what had just said been said.

Then, Shiki slowly pulled away his katana from Rin's chest and the steel was no longer visible as it was covered in blood. Soon, Rin's sweater came to match the redness. Suddenly, his body fell backwards and a thud followed as he hit the floor. From being noisy around here, it was now quiet as the sounds of weapons clashing against each other no longer could be heard. Akira's eyes locked on Rin's body for a moment. It surely seemed that he was dead this time. Eventually, he fixated his gaze back at the black clad man.

Shiki was staring back at him with red crimson eyes, which made Akira to feel like he might've forgotten to breathe at that moment. Those eyes fixated on him with it's pure redness. Without knowing it himself, Akira's body slowly started to back away from the scene that had developed in front of him. Of course, death had been unavoidable the moment he stepped foot in this game of death. Though, something felt different this time.  _Yes, he'd rather live than to lash out at Shiki right now._  Even if he would try his hardest, it would be futile because Shiki's strength couldn't be compared to anyone else. It would simply mean death for Akira and now he suddenly had a purpose got get the hell away from Toshima, this time for good. 

Quickly picking up his dagger on the floor, Akira sheathed it in his belt and turned around. Seeing the exit to his side, he hurriedly made his way towards it. Luckily, it had been intact from the recently crash. Akira wasn't able to tell if Shiki would go for him next, so there was a bit of fear inside of him. Then, he put all he could muster down to his legs and began to run. Getting closer, a small light emerged from the tunnel which would take him out of here. As soon as Akira made it to the opening, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

Three familiar figures had now appeared in front of him. Everyone of them with a craziness which could be seen at first glance and these people were almost as dangerous as Shiki. In the center, was the person who is arranging this game of death and beside him were his ''bodyguards'', aka the executioners. 

''Oh, young man. You are the one I've been looking for'' Arbitro chuckled for himself, before his eyes landed to look straight back at Akira.

''What a hassle it has been to find you'' Kiriwar said, his pipe leaned against the shoulder.

''Now you will come and play with us'' Gunji licked the bottom of his lip, a disrupted smile playing on his lips.

It felt like things was about to end up for the worse. Akira was now surrounded and there was no way that he could fight off all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

   
  


Standing still and locking eyes with the three persons now standing in front of him, the thought of simply giving up crossed Akira's mind. There was no other route from here other than the tunnel, which was now currently blocked by these people. Just behind his back was Shiki, who could decide to slice him up right at this very moment. The feeling of being cornered soon came to gnaw at Akira even more, as footsteps could be heard from behind him. The black clad man was closing in on him.

''Come with us willingly and there won't be a problem. Resist... and you'll have to deal with my executioners '' Arbitro held out his hand to Akira, as a gesture for him to join them.

The thought of joining in on their company made Akira sick to the stomach. What did they even want from him to begin with? Though, hearing Shiki getting closer made Akira to vaguely think about accepting their invitation because there wasn't any other way out from here. If he refused Arbitro's offer, he had to fight his way out and in this scenario, Akira would end up with facing death itself. Though, he knew better than to follow these shady people. There was no telling what they wanted to do with him but he got a feeling that something sinister would happen. Akira currently felt very frustrated when coming up with his final decision. 

''No, I won't go with you'' Akira said, irritation building up inside of him.

So the first thing Akira needed to do now was to avoid an attack from Shiki, who were right behind his back any second now. Gritting his teeth, Akira reached for his dagger which were equipped in the belt. Taking a steady grip on the handle, he was about to pull it out and turn around to face Shiki, but something stopped him from doing so. Looking down, a hand clad in leather was currently stopping him from unsheathing his dagger. A shiver ran down Akira's spine when realizing that he hadn't heard Shiki suddenly appearing right beside him. His eyes went to meet red crimson eyes stare back into his own. It felt hypnotizing, as if he would be sucked right into them. Weirdly enough, this time it felt like something was different in Shiki's gaze. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

''What do you want with him?'' Shiki eventually let go of Akira's hand and his head turned to look at the other three.

Akira still holding a grip around his dagger, became both surprised and shocked by Shiki's sudden action. What did it matter to him? Most of all, why did Shiki behave this way? This was beyond his feared demeanor. Every contestant was afraid of him, probably every single one. From witnessing different scenes, people ended up pleading for mercy in front of Shiki. The outcome was always the same: their lives became sealed  the moment Shiki's katana cut them down mercilessly. So, how come Akira was still alive? He who had stumbled upon this black clad man almost every day since first arriving here. There had been numerous of moments for Shiki to simply cut him down as well.

Glancing to his side, Akira eyed Shiki. He had been certain that this man would end his life since first stepping into this arena. From their previous encounters, Akira always ended up barely making it alive. This because of Shiki deciding to let him live.  _But why?_

''I'm afraid that's my business. I'm sure you're not planning to stand in the way?'' Arbitro's expression showed a hint as if he were thinking about something.

The view of a black coat came to flash by Akira's eyes. Suddenly, a taller figure stood in front of him and almost covered his view from seeing Arbitro and the executioners.

''Change of plans'' Shiki said as he was now standing in front of Akira, holding out his katana for everyone to see. 

''Very well. Executioners , kill him and bring the grey haired man to me'' There was a strong tone of amusement in Arbitro's voice.

''Roger that'' Kiriwar took forth his pipe, holding it right out and pointed it at Shiki.

''It's playtime Shi-kitty'' Gunji darted towards their direction, followed by Kiriwar. Behind stood Arbitro, arms crossed as a smile played on his lips. That man never needed to lift a finger because the executioners always did his bidding. 

Shiki in front steadied his posture, gripping the katana with both of his hands. From behind, Akira could notice the strong muscular outlines of his arm when Shiki charged forward at them. The sound of weapons clashing echoed in the arena. Akira was left alone where he was standing, watching as the black clad man successfully countered every single attack from the executioners. 

Seeing how both Gunji and Kiriwar attacked Shiki from different angles, something snapped inside of Akira. Even though Shiki's strength alone would be enough to kill off both of them, this was also Akira's fight. After all, they were here because of wanting to retrieve him. It just didn't feel right to stand by the side and simply watch them go at each other. Gritting his teeth, Akira eventually unsheathed his dagger.

''You're after me so come and get me. Or could it be that you're afraid to face me?'' Akira said provokingly and it seemed loudly enough for the rest to hear. 

The first one to catch his eyes was Shiki, who looked right back at him while launching his attacks at the executioners. Eventually, Gunji came to look at him with a grinning smile.

''Huh? Seems like you need to learn a lesson of whom you should be afraid of, kuhuhu'' Gunji retreated from the battle and his eyes were now focused only on Akira.

Another twisted smile played on Gunji's lips when he charged towards him, his weapon claws aiming at Akira. Shifting his stance, he prepared himself for their encounter.

''Oh oh! Just don't kill him Gunji!'' Arbitro shot out all of the suddenly.

Gunji's claws quickly came into his view and Akira managed to dodge the first incoming attack. Turning around, he tightened the grip around his dagger when shielding himself from Gunji's claws that were centimeters from his face. They came at him in rapid speed and Akira did his best to dodge every single attack. Seeing an opening, he took his chance and was able to land a kick on the other's abdomen. Gunji staggered backward by the hit and Akira charged towards him.

Though, the man's posture went back to normal as if nothing happened. Dagger in hand, Akira lashed out at Gunji once more and was going for another hit. Maybe his response was too slow in movement, because Gunji managed to defend himself successfully. So far, he could tell that this man wasn't as strong as Shiki but Gunji's fast movements compensated what he lacked in strength. What followed was because of Akira being thrown off balance, not being able to react in time.

''Ngh...'' Akira let out a groan. A sour pain stung in his shoulder when feeling how the metal penetrated his skin.

''Kuhuh, now look what happened little kitten'' Gunji sounded almost as if he were screaming, excitement filling his voice.

The pain became more intensified when feeling how Gunji's claws bore deeper into his skin. Akira glared back into his eyes and could see Gunji laughing. At the exact moment, he didn't hesitate and managed to shove his dagger into the left of his opponents abdomen.


	5. Chapter 5

 

It was laughable when Arbitro had ordered the executioners to end his life. Shiki knew from the start that those freaks wouldn't stand a chance against him. Arbitro should know it as well, that Shiki was the strongest person in Toshima. This because they had been working together up until now. Yet, he had tried his luck the moment he . That man was really, really stupid. He should've known the final outcome.

''Gh..hh'' Kiriwar's eyes shot open the moment he landed on his back, something had ripped his skin open. 

Shiki's grasp around the hilt of his katana tightened when he pressed it further down Kiriwar's chest. What followed was a groan from the man, as he eyed the sword that was now piercing through his skin. The look on his face appeared as if he couldn't believe that he had become hurt. Seeing the executioner's face expression, Shiki let out a snort of disgust before making sure that he would come to feel a last pain.

''Worthless as Arbitro himself'' Shiki said coldly, as he looked down on Kiriwar's dead corpse, blood seeping out from the fatal wound.  

Shiki knew that this would be the final outcome. Now, one more life remained to be put under fate of death. Retreating his katana from the body, red color had come to stain his katana. As he was currently standing there, Shiki suddenly came to remember something. He hadn't been alone in his fight against the executioners. No, the grey haired man had decided to provoke Gunji, which is why he ended up only fighting against Kiriwar. Realizing this, Shiki turned around to look in the other direction. At the other end of the arena, the grey haired man was fighting against Gunji. It was hard to tell who currently had the upper hand but Shiki got a feeling that the executioner might be stronger.

Why should Shiki care anyways? This was a mere igura participant up against one of Arbitro's dogs. Whatever the outcome, it shouldn't matter to him. Though, something inside of Shiki told him differently. He suddenly felt slightly irritated with himself as he got the urge of wanting to step in between their fight. Out of the blue, Shiki could hear a loud laugh coming out from the executioner.

 ''Kuhuh, now look what happened little kitten'' Gunji's voice was inevitable loud as it echoed inside the arena.

From the distance, Shiki could now see how the grey haired man's face distorted in pain. Seeing this, he couldn't believe himself when feeling how his heartbeats began to pound hard inside his chest. 

''Tch...'' Shiki spat lowly for himself.

Without hesitation, he was now running towards their direction. His urge of wanting to kill Gunji had grown stronger than before. Drawing closer to them, Shiki prepared himself as he took a steady grip with one hand around the hilt of his katana. Gunji and the gray haired man was unable to hear him coming, which made Shiki able to reach out with his free hand, grabbing Gunji by the hair. Hair in his grasp, Shiki tightened his grip as he pulled the executioner away from the other. In a fast movement, his other hand put brutal force into diving the katana right through Gunji's throat. 

Shiki didn't know why he was currently feeling this furious. Though, that didn't stop him from twisting around his katana where it had pierced. Gunji didn't make a single sound the moment Shiki retreated his sword. A second later, the executioners body dropped lifelessly to the ground. He had died instantly. The angry feeling inside of Shiki still lingered, as his eyes came to land on the grey haired man. The young man stood perfectly still, with a bloody dagger in hand. It seems that he had been able to hurt the executioner.

Shiki could then notice that he was wounded, as blood was seeping out from his shoulder. Turns out that Gunji had managed to dive his claws into him. So, was this the reason as to why Shiki was feeling this furious? Because of an igura participant getting hurt? 

''Shi...ki'' The grey haired man appeared shocked when staring back at him, hand clinging onto his wounded shoulder. 

His eyes squeezed for a bit when hearing the young man say his name. Shiki instantly shook off his previous thoughts as he grabbed the man's wrist.

Akira was taken by surprise when the the black clad man suddenly started to drag him along.

''Let me go!'' Akira said angrily while trying to break himself free from his grasp. 

''Be quiet'' Shiki said without looking back, tightening his grip around Akira's wrist. 

He could feel how nails dug hard into his skin while getting forcibly dragged away. Akira gave up on trying to break himself loose, since it only cause his shoulder to hurt more. Still dagger in one hand, he thought that this could be a chance for him to attack from behind. But the thought soon disappeared when he came to realize that Shiki had actually saved him, twice. Why? Sighing quietly for himself, Akira regrettably sheathed his dagger into the scabbard. 

With fast steps, he was brought along towards the tunnel which was the only way out of here. As they approached, Akira could see another person before them. The figure started to run away when noticing them.

''Running away won't make it easier for you'' Shiki threatened as they entered the tunnel.  

''Eh... IIH!'' Arbitro suddenly stopped in his tracks, slowly turning around to face them.

''I.. I was wrong to oppose you Il-re. Please have mercy on me'' Arbitro's voice shook when he spoke, looking nervous to the point he might pass out.

Akira suddenly felt how his heart skipped a beat. Arbitro had called the black clad man for Il-re, just like Emma had claimed before. _So, it was really true?_ When they came to a halt in front of Arbitro, he was suddenly released from Shiki's grip. Akira glanced up to look at him. This death game called igura, was about to retrieve enough tags in order to challenge the drug king, Il-re. If they won, they would have the position handled over to them. Shiki was currently the strongest fighter here, so it wouldn't be surprising if he was the actual Il-re. Then why did Akira suddenly feel shocked?

''Tell me, why did you come here for this man?'' Shiki pointed the tip of his katana at Arbitro's throat.

''That's... I mean..'' Arbitro struggled when trying to answer.

''My patience is running thin'' Shiki took a step forward, closing the distance between the two of them.

''For his blood, his blood!'' The fear of death was shown all over his face expression.

Akira felt surprised when hearing his words. What did he mean by that? Shiki turned around to look back at him for a moment, as if he were trying to figure something out. Eventually, his red eyes fixated on Arbitro once again.

''I see, so that's how it is'' Shiki stated, as if he knew exactly what Arbitro was talking about.

The man didn't get a chance to react before the sharp blade of Shiki's katana swung by his throat in a mere second. Arbitro's both hands came to cling desperately at his throat, as blood started to gush out. Seeing this, Akira thought it looked like he was trying to comprehend what just had happened. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Arbitro fell to the ground shortly after and a thud followed when he landed on his back. His hands were still clinging onto his throat as blood were seeping out from the wound on his throat. Akira was glued in place as he watched the man. It was true that he never liked Arbitro due to his personality and because of him being the in charge of this death game called Igura. Though now lying there in his own blood, a question appeared in Akira's mind. Was he really worth this? He thought that this man deserved to suffer with the consequences from his actions. Though, Shiki was quick to slice Arbitro's throat and it didn't take long before it seemed to be over.

A faint sound escaped Arbitro's lips and his gaze suddenly turned blank. His hands fell to the ground beside him and a red pool had formed on the ground beneath his head. In the end, that man got himself an easy escape from his actions. This was also the fourth life being taken under a small amount of time. Everyone of them had ended up dead by Shiki's blade. This was the final outcome when getting in the way for the black clad man. Thinking this, Akira turned his gaze from the corpse to look at Shiki. _Why have you kept me alive?_ A moment later, red crimson eyes came to stare back into his eyes. Shiki still held his katana and blood drops fell from the tip, staining the ground red beneath it.

''....'' A faint breath escaped Akira's lips when crimson eyes fixated on him.

The figure in front of him took a step, followed by another one. Shiki was closing in on their distance. If this was one of their previous encounters, Akira would either draw his dagger or try to get away immediately. At this moment, he could only stand still in place because it was impossible to advert his gaze from the man. There was no feeling of fear or fright when Shiki came to stand in front of him. Tilting his head up, Akira came to see red crimson eyes up close. It became hard for him to blink as it felt like his soul was being sucked into that piercing gaze. Feeling a strong grip around his wrist, he was brought back into reality. Shiki's fingers dug into his skin and he started to drag Akira along with him again. Exhaustion made Akira unable to resist, so he simply tried to catch up with the man's fast pace. 

Reaching the end of the tunnel, the ruined city of Toshima appeared before them. What appeared different this time around was the darkness closing in and it was now raining awfully much. This didn't stop Shiki from dragging him out in this change of weather. Glancing at the man's back, Akira thought it was time to ask one of his many questions that had been on his mind. 

''So it's true... you're Il-re?'' Even if Akira most likely knew the answer, he wanted Shiki to confirm it. 

Shiki who had been dragging him along without a pause, suddenly came to a stop. As they were standing still for a moment, it somehow felt like the drops of water was soaking them through even more. Had the rain turned more aggressive? Suddenly, the black clad man turned around to look over his shoulder.  

''That's simply something that lousy man decided to call me'' Shiki's voice sounded slightly irritated.

Akira met with Shiki's icy stare, though something appeared different this time. Shiki's eyelashes seemed heavier and longer because of water dripping down on them. To his surprise, Akira could feel how his heart skipped a beat. Those red eyes fixating on him appeared somewhat enchanting at the moment, as if he were drawn to them. Feeling confused, Akira wondered why he thought this way about Shiki. Wasn't he supposed to feel shocked, getting to know that the man in front of him is Il-re? 

''Let's continue'' Shiki turned around and forcibly dragged him along once again.

As they walked through a quiet alley, they made a turn at one of the corners which revealed a street that Akira had never approached before. There was not a person in sight and the area appeared weirdly abandoned compared to the other places around here. As they continued to walk straight forward, Akira could feel how his hair was whole fully soaked together with his clothes. They clung to him so uncomfortably that he almost wanted to take them off.

''Where are you taking me?'' Akira quietly asked.

Waiting for a reply, Shiki suddenly came to a halt in front of a door, which almost made Akira to bump into his back. Looking over to the side, he couldn't make out what kind pf place it was because the window was covered with planks. Not knowing what Shiki was doing, he could suddenly hear a click sound. A small moment later, Akira was dragged inside. The room stayed dark because the light's didn't turn work when Shiki tried the lamp switch. Though, it wasn't impossible for Akira to recognize all the shelves lined up around them.

Suddenly, the grip around his wrist loosened and Akira could finally feel himself free from Shiki's grasp. Turning around, he came to see Shiki close the door behind them before eventually walking up to him.

''Go sit on the counter up ahead'' Shiki pushed him forward and Akira automatically started to walk.

Taking a look to his left and right, all the shelves seemed completely empty. Stopping for a moment, Akira could notice some bottles on the floor by his feet. Kneeling down, he reached out and grabbed two of them. Reading the text on each one of them, they were ordinary medicine for headache and nausea. As he thought, they were completely empty. Getting up to stand, he could make out several more bottles on the floor as he continued to walk forward. It appeared that this store might've been a pharmacy back in the days.

Standing in front of the counter with a dusty cash register on the side of it, Akira hesitated for a moment. Why was he willingly coming here with Shiki? This didn't make sense at all. Why should he bend to that man's will? Shaking his head, Akira turned around with the thought of getting away from here and from that man. He had a feeling that things would take turn of the worse if he stayed here. With the door in sight, Akira began taking his first steps towards it. Though, his body suddenly stopped him from continuing to the exit.

The heart beat hard inside his chest and Akira clutched his hand on his wet jacket. A strong pain was searing in his shoulder. He had accidently used the arm and shoulder which had become mostly hurt because of his encounter with Gunji from before. His view suddenly turned all black and Akira looked up to meet crimson eyes once again.

''Sit'' Shiki walked close up to him and Akira automatically started to back away until his waist bumped into a hard edge. Even though his body was against the counter, he refused to sit on top of it.

''No, I don't take orders from you'' Akira glared back at Shiki whose lips turned into a smirk.

Then he came to feel how Shiki came to rest the hilt of his katana beneath Akira's jaw, forcing his head upward.

''You're not afraid of dying?'' The black clad man closed in on their distance, their bodies inches from pressing up against each other.

''If you wanted to kill me, you could've done so a long time ago'' Akira gritted his teeth while not breaking eye contact.

A small silence followed as the two of them stared right into each other's eyes. The smirk on Shiki's lips didn't falter when he retreated his sword. Hearing the sound of something being placed down, Akira suddenly felt how his body was lifted off the floor. Shiki held a firm grip around him as he forcibly made Akira to sit on top of the counter against his will.


	7. Chapter 7

Why were they even here, in this abandoned pharmacy? There was nothing inside this store anyways, so how come Shiki had taken him here? Feeling dumbfounded while sitting on top of the counter, Akira became shocked when Shiki suddenly started to unzip his jacket. Memories of when Shiki had taken him against his will in the shower appeared in his mind. As a reaction, he tried to jump down from the counter and make a run for it, though this attempt ended up in failure as his jaw got strongly grabbed by Shiki. 

''Hmph, you still resist even though I'm your master'' Shiki leaned in closer to his face, small drops of water dripping from his black hair. All of Akira's focus went to stare back into those red crimson eyes. 

''I belong only to myself'' Akira gritted his teeth, not giving a shit of how Shiki would react. Be it a beat up or getting himself killed, it would be better than to give this man the satisfaction he wanted. Never would he bend to Shiki's will, or anyone's. 

At his response, Shiki only eyed him for a moment and then another smirk appeared on his face. Their faces only inches away from touching, Akira readied himself for whatever pain he would suffer from talking back like that. Though, he still glared into that man's eyes without adverting his gaze. Shiki still holding him by the jaw, his face was suddenly turned to the side and what happened next was beyond Akira's imagination. A wet sensation slowly ran from his ear tip, down to his earlobe. At the sensation of this, Akira's whole body shivered when realizing that Shiki had traced his tongue along his ear. Then, he could feel how Shiki's teeth dug into the skin, nibbling on his earlobe. 

''Ngh..'' Akira bit his tongue when hearing how he unintentionally had let out an embarrassing sound. 

Shiki's tongue slowly traced his ear once again and Akira could feel the warmth of Shiki's breath against his ear. Akira's whole body had now become frozen in place and he closed his eyes, which heightened the sensation of getting his ear licked. It was unpleasant and yet, strangely pleasant somehow. His mind told him to get the hell away from here but his body reacted as if it wanted more because Akira could feel how warmth had begun to spread through his body whenever Shiki went from licking, to nibbling on his ear. Shiki's tongue traced slowly up and down as small breath's escaped his lips. Hearing this, Akira bit down on his tongue even more because otherwise, he might've let out another embarrassing sound. He began to feel loathe towards himself for almost enjoying what Shiki was doing to him.  _Was his body actually starting to give in to this man?_

''Be still'' Shiki suddenly whispered softly and quietly into his ear, which made Akira's heart to skip a beat.

The zipper of his jacket was slowly dragged down again. What would Shiki do to him this time and why wasn't Akira able to move his body? Shiki released his grip around Akira's jaw and came into his view. This time around however, Akira adverted his eyes to stare out at the store as he didn't want Shiki to stare into his eyes at the moment. There had undeniable been a desire inside of Akira just recently which he currently felt embarrassed about. He could only hope that this man hadn't noticed it.

''Tch..'' Akira muttered lowly because it hurt when his jacket and t-shirt was pulled off from him by Shiki.

Looking down on his shoulder, Akira could notice how blood was slowly seeping out from his wound which he got from Gunji. Up until now, he hadn't given it a single thought because Akira didn't think the wound would be deep at all. Though looking at it now, it surely needed to be treated. From the corner of his eye, Akira could see that Shiki took off his long leather gloves and reached for something beside Akira on the counter. 

''What are you doing?'' Akira asked lowly, finally able to make eye contact with Shiki.

''What does it look like I'm doing?'' Shiki leaned in closer and then a sudden pain shot through Akira's shoulder.

A scorched sensation burnt into his shoulder and Akira bit his lower lip in order to endure the pain. Looking to his side, he could see Shiki holding some sort of cloth over his wound. A familiar smell of something sour and strong came to linger in the air and Akira got reminded of how much he disliked the odor from a disinfectant. Though seeing that Shiki was now treating his wound, he couldn't help but become a little surprised. This was beyond what he had expected from a man like him. Akira adverted his eyes and looked up to meet red crimson eyes staring back at him.

Something was surely off in Shiki's behavior today. He hadn't radiate the usually superiority in front of Akira and had actually saved him twice. Looking into those eyes of his at the moment, Akira could faintly see something different't in Shiki's gaze but he couldn't understand what it was. Thinking this, he was suddenly brought back to reality when feeling how his open wound sucked in the disinfectant once again. Though this time around, it felt more painful and Akira couldn't help himself when he reached out and grabbed a hold of Shiki's arm, squeezing it tightly as a reaction.

A small chuckle escaped Shiki's lips and a little moment later, the pain from Akira's shoulder started to slowly fade away when Shiki retreated the cloth from his shoulder. Realizing he was still holding onto Shiki's arm, Akira quickly loosened his grip and retreated his arm. Once more, Shiki reached for something on the counter and then came to place it on top of Akira's shoulder, starting to wrap it around his wound.

It stung a little, but not as badly as before. Akira let out a long breath as he looked to his side, where Shiki was currently wrapping his shoulder in a bandage. Seeing this, his heart suddenly began to beat a little faster. Igura's most feared man was right here by Akira's side, patching him up. Studying him from where he was sitting, Akira could notice how focused Shiki was because he didn't take his eyes off from Akira's shoulder for even a second. 

''Why... why are you doing this to me?'' Akira quietly asked because was there really a reason for him to be treated like this by Shiki?

A quiet moment followed and he could feel how Shiki tightened the bandage around his shoulder before finishing up. Looking to his side, Akira could no longer see the wound appearing because it was now fully covered. There was no blood in sight as well. Shiki eventually retreated, just to end up standing in front of him again.

''Because I'm your owner'' His lips curved into an amused smile as he brought his face closer to Akira.

''Tell me... your name'' Shiki carefully grabbed Akira by the jaw this time.

For the first time, Akira got to experience the feeling that Shiki didn't mean any harm. This because Shiki's expression was now appearing rather harmless, which made Akira's heart to flicker. Though that didn't stop him from feeling like he might drown into those red crimson eyes at any moment now. Like being put under a spell, he might've obeyed Shiki for the very first time.

''Akira'' He replied vaguely.

''What an interesting name, Akira'' The warmth of his breath brushed on Akira's lips and a sudden shiver ran through his body when hearing Shiki saying his name.


	8. Chapter 8

Akira wasn't able to think about anything while staring back into those red crimson eyes, as if he had forgotten about everything that happened until now. 

''We'll stay for the night, Akira'' Shiki repeated his name as quietly as he had done before, his words brushing past Akira's lips.

With their faces currently this close, Akira felt like he might end up being completely devoured by Shiki's gaze and thus, he turned to look on the side. His heart was acting strangely, suddenly beating hard inside his chest and it felt very uncomfortable. What the hell was wrong with his body? The thought appeared in Akira's mind because he couldn't move a muscle from where he was sitting.

''...'' Akira let out a small breath while adverting his gaze, feeling how Shiki eyed him.

''Hmph'' Shiki's voice sounded dissatisfied as he let go of the grip he had held around Akira's jaw.

Shiki stepped away and could soon be seen in the distance, as he vanished into what seemed like another room. It wasn't until that man was out of his view that Akira regained control of his body and a long sigh escaped his lips. Putting a hand onto his hurt shoulder, he could feel how it stung under the bandage. Not only had he gotten his senses back, Akira could also feel how wet his remaining clothing clung onto him and it felt disgusting. Glancing to the side, was he really gonna put on his t-shirt and jacket again? The rain had completely soaked through all his clothes and putting the rest on would only add to the uncomfortable feeling.

Still, he grabbed his t-shirt and jacket, enduring the wet sensation as he slowly put on the remaining clothing. Akira would rather go around naked, though that was currently not an option considering the circumstances and Shiki's current presence. 

''Kh..'' Akira let out a small moan as he jumped down from the counter, feeling how his shoulder stung.

Being honest with himself, Akira had appreciated that Shiki had taken care of his wound but it was hard for him to admit it. Moreover, why had that man done it? Was it really because Shiki saw himself as an owner of Akira? At this thought, he shook his head. Looking towards the entrance, Akira knew that he could try to escape this place and get away from that man. He could try to find shelter somewhere else. Though, it might've been more dangerous to move around at night this time since Akira was currently injured. So this place could work as a safe place for now. Only that Akira had to share it with Shiki. Regardless of feeling a little conflicted, maybe this current situation wasn't as bad as he had told himself. 

Giving up the thought of escaping for now, Akira slowly walked towards the direction Shiki had went. Maybe this place had more supplies? In that case, it would be a waste to not have a more thoroughly look around. Coming to halt at the doorway, Akira peeked inside the other room. From the looks of it, this must've been the storage to this pharmacy. Stepping inside, he came to see Shiki standing at one of the corners. That man was currently rummaging through a desk and so, Akira went ahead to start searching himself.

They worked in silence during the whole time, not saying a word to each other. There was unexpectedly a lot to search through. But in the end, all they managed to find was some more bandages, disinfection and some bottles containing laxative. Otherwise, this place had been scavenged to the last drop. Since there was no chairs nearby, Akira carefully settled himself down on the floor, distancing himself from where Shiki was leaning against the wall, taking care of his sword. Sitting there, the silence continued between the two of them.

Maybe thanks to the quiet atmosphere, a question suddenly appeared in Akira's mind. Taking a peek at the other man's direction, he decided to ask him.

''Why are you killing off contestants?'' Akira felt a little curious as to why he was mercilessly slaughtering the people here. In his position, wasn't Shiki's purpose to challenge them instead?

''I only execute the losers'' Shiki didn't bat him an eye from where he was standing, caring for his sword.

Akira almost regret he even asked in the first place because of the short answer. Though, who was he to believe that Shiki would even tell him anything? Thinking this, he decided to not push the subject any further. Resting his head against the wall, Akira stared up at the ceiling. How ironically, staying by that man's side like this. When morning comes, Akira would get the hell away from here. Wherever the road was taking him from there on, he had to wait and see.

His heavy eyelids slowly opened and Akira was met with the same ceiling in sight. Only this time around, it appeared darker. He couldn't have slept for long, that's for sure. Maybe sitting on a hard floor had awakened him from his sleep. Akira eventually regained his clear eyesight and looked over the area. At the opposite corner of the room, he could spot a figure. Shiki was sitting there and his eyes were closed. Seems as if the other man was asleep. 

That's when Akira came to realize something. This very moment could become an opportunity for him. If he were just quiet enough, it might just work. Carefully and quietly, Akira raised himself up from the floor. Looking at the doorway, he slowly started to approach it. Though, he eventually came to a halt and turned to look at Shiki. That man hadn't moved a muscle. Shiki must really be asleep. If so...

Akira acted before thinking, turning his steps so he walked towards Shiki instead. Yes, this could also be a good opportunity to get rid of this man, for good. If this man died, it would not only spare his life from being completely broken down, but other's as well. Approaching in silent movements, Akira managed to sneak up right to Shiki, who were still resting quietly against the wall. Looking down on the man, his hand didn't hesitate to grip the hilt of his dagger.

One quick draw and everything would end, that's what Akira thought as he eyed the man sleeping in front of him. Feeling ready to do it, Akira was about to draw his dagger out from the sheath. Somehow, his hand didn't budge and it suddenly felt like time had come to a stop. Akira's heart had begun to beat heavily inside the chest, making him to hesitate about what he was planning to do. Truthfully, he knew that this place would be safer without Shiki around, but was it really his decision do decide it? By killing him off in his sleep? That itself would be a cowardly action. Akira couldn't believe his own thoughts, they were contrary of his feelings for Shiki. Suddenly deep in thought, he almost got startled by the sudden sound in the overall quiet room. 

''Well, what are you waiting for? Do it'' Shiki's low whisper sounded weirdly high in Akira's ears.

Snapping back to reality, Akira locked eyes with red crimson eyes staring up at him. This time though, Shiki's expression showed no hint of caring, as if he really were a lifeless porcelain doll. Clenching his teeth, Akira tried to ignore how rapid his heartbeats had become the moment they had exchanged eye contact.

''Fuck'' Akira usually never swore but couldn't help himself this time.

His tight grip around the hilt of the dagger loosened and the atmosphere suddenly became too heavy to bear. Akira felt ashamed, embarrassed because he wasn't able to do it. More so because Shiki had caught him in the act. Biting his tongue, Akira quickly turned on his heel. Right now felt like the perfect time to take his departure from this man. Without a second thought, Akira walked hastily towards the doorway, with the mindset to exit this pharmacy. 

So why did his feet want to stop all of the sudden? There was a warning signal inside of him which were telling him to get away, right now. If not, he really might be dragged to the depths of hell. Though, his body didn't listen and Akira struggled to try and exit the room. Though, he had been to slow because the next thing he felt was his cheek meeting the cold of the wall and his arms was suddenly pinned against his back.


	9. Chapter 9

How foolish Akira felt for not being able to make a move on Shiki when he was asleep. It could've been a great opportunity to try and end that man's life. However, his conflicted feelings made him unable to go through with it. As he was now pushed up against the cold wall by that man, Akira believed he might've pushed his luck too far this time. 

''What are you doing, let me go!'' Akira struggled, trying to break free from Shiki's grasp.

Doing so only seemed to agitate Shiki, as the man forced Akira's arms even tighter and higher up against his back. His arms suddenly felt sore and it felt like his arms might break at any moment if Shiki decided to use any more strength. Akira felt how Shiki pressed his body closer against his, closing in the distance between the two of them. Some hair came to tickle Akira's bare skin at the back of his ear.

''You're the one who put yourself in this situation'' Shiki spoke against his ear. 

Akira could feel one of Shiki's hands tighten the grip around his pinned arms, as Shiki's other hand released the grip. This time, it felt like something sinister was about to happen and what happened next confirmed Akira's uneasy feeling. A rustling sound could be heard in the otherwise quiet room. Akira's eyes traced from where the sound was coming from and stopped to look down on his lower half. Shiki's black leather glove was unbuckling his belt without fail and opened the buttons on Akira's jeans. In the next instant, both jeans and underwear was pulled down and fell to the floor.

''Stop it!'' As a reaction, Akira might've tried his hardest to try struggle free from Shiki's grip.

Believing it might be easier to release himself from one hand holding him pinned, Akira's arms twitched and jerked behind his back in an attempt to break away from Shiki's grasp. 

''Stop resisting and this will be much easier for you'' Shiki's voice said lowly, almost like a whisper as his grip tightened.

''Ugh'' A low dissatisfied murmur left Akira's mouth when feeling his arms becoming more sore.

However much Akira struggled, it seemed futile to continue. This was yet another moment which showed what superior strength Shiki held compared to his own. Maybe it was true that things would be easier if he simply gave in, but it was very hard for Akira to even think like that. Though, his arms eventually stopped struggling because it felt like they might've snap if he continued. 

Akira's eyes widened when suddenly feeling how Shiki's black clad leather hand landed on his butt.  _No, not again._ Images from the last time when Shiki had entered him against his will flashed inside his head. There was no difference this time, Shiki was about to do the same thing again. To his fear, Shiki's free hand eventually came to part his buttocks and Akira could feel how something came to penetrate his hole. Immediately feeling sick as a reaction, Akira squeezed his eyes shut.

''Ugh'' An uncomfortable moan left Akira's mouth. 

Shiki's finger started to push in and out as his other hand continued to hold a strong grip around Akira's pinned arms. The finger who invaded his inner space didn't stop moving for a second and soon Akira came to feel how Shiki added another finger to penetrate him. This time around, Akira bit his tongue to stop himself from letting out any sound. 

It felt merciless because the fingers thrust in and out in a fast pace, as if they would soon reach Akira's very innards. Worse was that his inner walls begun to feel sore because Shiki's fingers were clad in leather. Whenever Shiki pushed in and out, Akira could feel how dry his inner walls had become and it felt like they might start to crack. 

''Just... just kill me'' Akira struggled with his words, hearing how fragile they sounded.

Besides from feeling horrible, this was awfully humiliating and he'd rather actually die. Akira now barely having his eyes open, felt how they began to swell and his vision became blurred. Tears had started to build up and it felt like something was stuck in his throat. Gritting his teeth, Akira struggled to keep any tears from falling. Truthfully, he had become exhausted of what felt like a cat and mouse game involving these two. Akira just wished for it to end.

''....'' Shiki who had been quiet for a while, left out a small breath right by Akira's ear.

Additionally, he could feel how the fingers inside of him came to a pause and eventually exited him. Akira became confused when his body suddenly felt lightweight and his pants and underwear fell completely off from him. Realizing that Shiki was now carrying him, he tried to move his arms in an attempt to struggle but his body froze the moment he saw red crimson eyes staring back at him.

''Hmph'' Shiki spat out a low murmur while gazing into Akira's eyes.

That single look made Akira to stop struggling. Without blinking, Akira wasn't even able to advert his eyes from Shiki's penetrating stare. Something was definitely different in that man's gaze, as if it betrayed a hint of emotion. Though, it might've been Akira's slightly blurred vision which made it to appear that way. 

''What are you'' Akira muttered when Shiki put him down on the nearby desk.

Akira's bare lower half suddenly felt a little cold because of the lack of clothing and he felt ashamed of being exposed like this in front of Shiki, who suddenly pulled up Akira's legs on top of the desk. 

''Stop...'' Akira said lowly, feeling as if simply saying one word was exhausting enough. 

''Be quiet'' Shiki used his teeth to remove the glove from his free hand and tossed it to the floor.

Even though Akira wanted to advert his eyes from the man, he wasn't able to because it felt like Shiki's red crimson eyes had captured him there with no escape route available. 

''What?'' Shiki asked quietly before his naked hand reached down to land between Akira's buttocks once again. The other hand which were still clad in leather, spread Akira's legs wider apart. 

Now adverting his eyes, Shiki stared down on Akira's naked half before a stream of saliva left the tip of his tongue, falling down to between Akira's seperated legs. 

''Ngh!'' Akira's moan sounded somewhat surprised when feeling how Shiki's fingers suddenly entered his entrance.

They left a wet feeling around his entrance and Shiki started to push his naked fingers in and out. However, this time Shiki had slowed down the pace because his movement weren't as fast and rough as before. 

''Kh..'' Akira's back arched when feeling how Shiki's finger started to play around recklessly inside of him.

They scratched his inner walls while playing together inside of him. The sensation was very different from before as the fingers ran along smoothly and didn't make his inside to feel sore. Though what came to shock him was that Akira could feel that his cock had become a little hard. He had actually gotten a reaction out of this and it made him to feel ashamed of himself. 

''Seems like someone is enjoying it'' Shiki said, pushing his fingers even deeper inside of Akira.

''Ah!'' Akira unwillingly let out a louder moan this time.

His mind had started to become blank, not knowing what to think. It seemed as if the only thing Akira managed to do was to simply sit there, letting Shiki have his way with him. How much he even hated this and despised what was currently happening, Akira couldn't stop his hand from reaching down to grab his hard member. Fingers around his cock, Akira slowly started to work his hand up and down. Feeling how Shiki's fingers penetrated deeper and deeper made Akira to dug at the tip of his cock, teasing it.

''Nhn...'' Akira realized that he must've done a embarrassing face expression because Shiki suddenly turned his head up to look back at him.

''I see that you could use some more'' Shiki's lips turned into a smirk and his fingers abruptly exited out from Akira. 

At the sight of seeing Shiki starting to unbuckle his own belt, Akira's heart begun to beat faster inside his chest. It's like Akira no longer had any control over his body. Even though his mind were telling him to get away, his body protested against it. He couldn't help himself when watching how Shiki dropped his pants and underwear to the floor, along with tossing away the last glove. The man in front of him moved closer, positioning himself right in front of where Akira was sitting on the desk. 

Shiki leaned over to grip Akira's knee once more, spreading his legs apart. Suddenly, the atmosphere became very embarrassing for him. Akira adverted his eyes, not being able to look at Shiki anymore. He knew what was going to happen next and the worst part was that Akira would allow it to happen. The urge to resist had completely disappeared.

''Hnhn'' Akira let out a small sound as something bigger penetrated his entrance this time.

Shiki's member felt thick and hard as it started to plunge into him. The desk started to shake a little as well because of the sudden movements from their bodies. Shiki's thrusts made Akira to grab his hard cock again, starting to work it up and down. Closing his eyes, Akira tried his best to ignore the embarrassment he currently felt.

Shiki thrust his member even harder into Akira and what followed was a small pain inside his inner walls. This most likely because of him not being used to getting penetrated like this. Though, Akira could feel a small pleasure when Shiki's member hit sensitive spots inside of him.

''Ah...'' Akira let out a load moan when feeling a sweet sensation throughout his whole body.

Shiki never slowed his pace, thrusting his hard member harder. Akira tightened the grip around his swollen shaft, digging his fingers deeper into his cock while working it with a faster movement. Suddenly, something came to touch his hips. Akira opened his eyes as a reaction, now seeing how Shiki held on to his hips. With his strong grip, Shiki pulled Akira closer to him. By this movement, it felt like Shiki penetrated him even deeper than before.

Without thinking, Akira's free arm found itself around Shiki's neck. Red crimson eyes stared back into his eyes as their faces was up close to each other. Even though the man was watching him, Akira couldn't afford to stop because there was a sensation he was longing for. With the pleasure in mind, Akira continued to work his hard member and Shiki resumed to plunge in and out inside of him. 

Shiki's pace became quicker, faster and harder. It was as if his pace intensified for every thrust. Compared to before, Akira's whole body had now become all warm and there was no hint of coldness around him. Truthfully, he preferred it this way. Who could've thought, that Akira might've actually found pleasure in this moment?

As it felt like his body temperature might leave him with a fever, Akira could feel how his climax was starting to build up because his cock felt very swollen. Akira clung closer against Shiki, burying his face into his shoulder. He was met with a warm feeling against his back, feeling Shiki's palm now resting against it. 

''Shi.. Shiki'' Akira muttered lowly with a panted breath while his fingers dug into Shiki's skin.

Akira could feel how his inner walls had started to throb, tightening the embrace around Shiki's member. The pleasure was suddenly all he could think off. The sensation made Akira to loose track of time and space as he fastened his pace to work his member hard and fast. It was really close now, he could feel it. A little more and he would reach the final.  

''Hnh...'' Akira left out a moan, followed by a pant.

Maybe Shiki realized by his voice that Akira was soon finished because his thrusts suddenly became a little more rough and the man brought their chests closer to each other, their respective heat exchanging immediately.

''Akira..'' Shiki said lowly, a small pant escaping his mouth.

Shiki began to slow down his movement but his thrusts became harder and deeper, making Akira to feel as if his inner walls might actually break. Even though it felt a little painful, it was mixed with a great pleasure. This was enough to make Akira reach his final.

''Ah.. ah!'' Akira couldn't control his voice when feeling how the warm liquid shot out from the tip of his cock.

Akira's back jerked at the climax as a sweet sensation filled his whole body and his mind became blank because of the release. Soon after, he came to feel how Shiki picked up his fast speed and continued to plunge in and out through his entrance. 

''Mhm...'' A small moan suddenly escaped Shiki's mouth.

Shiki had stopped moving and his body was jerking against Akira's. Slowly coming back to reality, Akira could feel how Shiki held his hair in a tight grip. What's more, something warm had come to fill his inside.


End file.
